Sonic The Hedgehog: The Metal Overlord
by InTheNightlight
Summary: The sequel to the game Sonic The Hedgehog NextGen. After Blaze was found somewhere in Kindom Valley, the President asks the crew to find the 7 Chaos Emeralds. SonAmy, Taismo, Knuxouge, Silvaze.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic is owned by Sonic Team and Sega.

Silver's communicator was buzzing like crazy.

"Hello, Silver the Hedgehog speaking, over." Silver said into the voice box.

"Hello Silver. How are you and Blaze getting along?" The president said.

"What!?" Silver blushed madly.

"I mean how's the search for the Chaos Emeralds going?"

"Oh, Whew! Well so far, Blaze and I have 2, Tails and Cosmo have 2, Sonic and Amy have 2—"

"And the last one is?"

"Actually, sir, Tails found out that there were more than 7 Chaos Emeralds… So Knuckles and Rouge have 2."

"So there are 8 emeralds?" The president asked, astounded.

"Actually, there are 14, sir. We suspect that Eggman has 2, Eggman Nega has 3 and we think Shadow has the last one on the Space Colony: ARK somewhere." Silver corrected.

"Okay. Try to get the Emeralds quickly."

"Heh…Quick is my middle name…Actually it's Sam, but you get the idea." Silver said. He closed off his communicator.

"Who was it?"

"AAH!" Silver screamed because of the unexpected voice. He turned around and saw Blaze standing there. "Uh… sorry Blaze."

"Don't worry. But Tails just found where the Emerald is on the ARK! Let's go!"

To be cont'd…


	2. Chapter 2

ARK, 1:30 PM…

"Okay, my locator shows that the emerald is moving, so we'll have to split up." Tails informed everyone.

Soon afterward…

Blaze was walking down a hallway until she saw a silver figure ahead. "Silver? Is that you?" She asked the figure. It turned around and revealed piercing red pupils with black eyes. It was a metal version of Silver! Blaze gasped as the robot shot missiles out of its chest plate. She ran off the way opposite of Metal Silver.

Somewhere else…

Silver was sneaking down the longest hallway. "Man, this place gives me the creeps!" He said to no one in particular. He heard a creak behind him. He bolted around. "Hello? Is someone there? Sonic, if you're trying to scare me, forget it!"

A lavender figure pounced on him. It was Blaze.

"You're not getting me this time, Metal Silver!" She yelled. She pinned his arms and legs down.

"Blaze! I'm not a robot!" Silver struggled.

"I'm not falling for it!"

"_What am I going to do?"_ Silver thought. He had and idea.

"If you don't believe me, then believe this!" Silver said. He stood up, grabbed Blaze's waist and laid his lips on hers.

Blaze was surprised for a moment and then deepened the kiss. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

They reluctantly broke apart after 5 minutes for air.

"Believe me now?" Silver asked soothingly.

"Yes…" Blaze said. They were both blushing a deep red.

"_C'mon man, work up your inner nerve!"_ Silver thought to himself.

"Hey, Blaze?" Silver started.

"Yes, Silver?" Blaze asked.

"I……I……I love you…" Silver said.

"Silver……" Blaze's eyes shone with tears. "I love you, too!"

She wrapped him in a bone crushing hug. They kissed for the second time that day.

ARK: Central Control Room…

"So, Doctor, you say that you need the Chaos Emeralds to power the Death Egg to do good?" Shadow questioned Dr. Eggman.

Eggman nodded.

"Who do you think I am? Knuckles? I hereby banish you from the sacred ARK…AGAIN!" Shadow ordered him. The ebony hedgehog stood over the pleading scientist.

"Fine then. E-80000000! ATTACK!" A red, blue, and green mech stepped out of the shadows and slashed his lance at the black hedgehog. Shadow jumped into the air and launched his Chaos Spear at the robot.

"Pathetic. Simply pathetic." Shadow used Chaos Control to warp Eggman back to his hidden base in the desert.

Loud footsteps were heard as Sonic bolted through the doorway.

"Hey Sonic." Shadow smiled.

"Hey, Shad! Tails' Chaos Emerald Locator ((Patent Pending)) read a Chaos Emerald here. We thought you had it."

"Hmph! Your little friend thought right. I have an Emerald. But let's have a friendly competition over it. A race from here to the cannon's core?" Shadow smirked.

"You're on!" Sonic accepted. They bolted out the door.

It was a tight race but Shadow won by a centimeter.

"Congratulations, Shadow! Guess that Emerald is yours!" Sonic panted. To his surprise, Shadow tossed him the Emerald.

"You keep it Sonic. You need it more than I do." Shadow smiled.

"Thanks Shad! See you later!" Sonic ran off at full speed in search of the others. "Tails! Come in! Tails!" He called into his communicator.

"Hey, Sonic! Any luck in finding the Emerald?"

"Yep! Shad gave it to me. I'll meet you at the Blue Typhoon!"

"Okay! I'll call the others!" Tails assured him.

A few minutes later Tails called again, sounding urgent. "SONIC! Silver and Blaze won't pick up! Something's happened to them! I've sent Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Cosmo and I to find them!"

"Okay! I'll find 'em!"

"_Hang tight, guys! I'm comin'!"_ Sonic told himself.

When he turned a corner he found them. Silver and Blaze were holding hands, looking out toward the planet.

"…It sure is beautiful." Blaze sighed.

"Not as beautiful as you…" Silver complimented.

They gazed into each other's eyes and Sonic broke the silence.

"A-HEM!" Sonic fakely coughed. Silver and Blaze turned to see Sonic and both blushed.

"S—SONIC! I—it's not what it looks like! YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTING!" Silver said, waving his arms in front of him.

"Don't sweat it Silver! It's our little secret!" Sonic said coolly.

"Thanks! WHEW!" Silver said, relieved.

"Let's go! Tails and the others are waiting at the ship! Say, what were you and Blaze doing so you couldn't answer Tails' calls?"

"Uh…………Can we tell you LATER maybe?" Silver asked.

"EWW! WERE YOU TWO—!?"

"NO! We weren't mating! JEEZ! We're only 14 for cryin' out loud!!!!" Silver yelled, humiliated.

"Whatever you say…"

To be cont'd…


End file.
